Order
by Disciple of Dissonance
Summary: A young girl is found in a falling meteorite. The ruler of a nearby hold, Byron, takes her in. He soon realizes how ill prepared she is to survive in his cruel world. (Byron is based off Sorin Markov, Seras' appearance is based off Avacyn. Can you spot any other similarities?)
1. Part 1

Order

Ch.1 Angels Benediction

A bolt of light streaked across the silver moonlit sky. As loud as the crash of thunder it broke through the atmosphere and with a tremendous bang it shook the earth for miles around. Smoke drifted upwards from the site of the collision and a series of small fires burned around the epicenter. Troops from the nearby hold of Perishdon we're quick to the scene.

Commander Carolette Hawkeye was the first to arrive by horseback. Her quick assessment of the area was that of a meteor site, but upon closer inspection the strange light omitted by the unknown object was not that of a meteor. She was cautious and did not approach. Not long after that Lord Byron arrived.

"commander Hawkeye" Byron summoned his charge calmly his militia quickly taking formation around the crash. " status report."

"sir." she knelt before him as he dismounted his midnight black stead, "I'm sure it's not like anything I've ever seen before."

Byron frowned intensely, the dark circles around his eyes seemed to make them look sunk in like black holes. "that's very nice, now tell me something useful before I tire of your presence." he sounded irritated. he inspected the crater created from impact as well as the smoldering center point, still to concealed to make anything out except for the white glow put off by it, whatever it was.

Byron walked past Coralette and so she stood at attention, back erect she was still well over a foot shorter then his dark looming figure. "well sire, I'm afraid thats all I know at this point. I will investigate promptly if you so desire." the nervousness in her voice didn't show on her face, she appeared as any soldier would. Her blonde hair was braided down her back on the inside of her protective steel plate armor. Her eyes were sharp and fierce like a jungle cat. Outwardly she showed no fear but her voice betrayed her uneasy feeling.

Byron paused, he turned on one heal to face her, his face was expressionless, like a mannequin. His long silver hair swirled around the sharp angles of his jaw whenever a gust of wind blew by. His pitch black eyes, a sharp contrast to his pale hair and skin, dug into her like daggers. He bent down to look his commander in the eye, their faces only an inch apart. "that is not what I desire from you." his breath brushed her face and her back straightened even further as she swallowed her fear, desperately trying to maintain the ability to withstand his cold black stare. He smelled like death. "you are useless." he brushed back a stray strand of her hair almost affectionately. "normally I'd have more patience for your stupidity. but you've caught me on a bad night, you see, this incident interrupted my dinner, and I have not fed my hunger in over three weeks now.

By the time her brain processed what was being said to her it was to late to run, he locked his hands in the neck of her armor and wretched the very steal apart, it screeched and bent like an aluminum can. Her eyes went wide at the spectacle and before she could let out a scream her whole body became frozen as the venom from Byron's fangs, which were now imbedded into her necks vital artery, paralyzed her. Her pulse raced and mind whirled until both came to a slow stop. He released her corps, it fell to the ground with the clang of her metal armor.

Byron receded his fangs and wiped the remaining blood off his face, he hadn't spilled a single drop on his cloths or the ground. He looked torn by what he had done, "forgive me.. It really was unfortunate for you to have gone ahead." he frowned sadly and his eyes, now a light almost golden brown, closed for just a moment as he sent up a silent prayer for the woman who's life he had just taken.

"ah sire, good of you to join us, I tried speaking to you while you were dining but you seemed to be in a bit of a trance."

Byron turned away from his former commander to see Siren smiling his snake like smile as per usual, his honey sweet voice was ruined by his less then appealing flat face which always seemed to be twisted in a sneer. "poor thing." Siren continued in mach sadness, "she was quite talented, but she had no boundaries, always running off on her own ahead of the rest." he shook his head. "she deserved everything she got."

"quiet Siren. You know how I feel about my nasty habit, she had potential."

"yes well in your daze sire it seems the smoke has cleared and we can attend to the matter at hand." he responded, changing the subject.

Byron turned to face the large rock that sat in the middle of the crater. "that's odd."

"what sire?"

"I could have sworn I saw a strange light coming from there. It was not a rock."

"are you sure you weren't imagining it in your hunger driven histaria? You really should feed more often sire." Siren jested.

"I'm sure it was real." Byron ignored Sirens smart mouth and gracefully made his way down the steep edge of the impact site to examine this rock more closely.

"careful sire!" siren warned. " I'd hate to have to break bread with a new king."

Byron approached the rock slowly, it was as large as a farm raised heifer and it radiated heat still from its trip through the atmosphere. He stretched out a hand and carefully stroked the outer layer, once he deemed that it was not to hot to touch he placed both palms flat on the uneven surface. it was hot but to him it was less painful then the time he spent as a daywalker. He found a small crack in the rock that was large enough for him to fit the tips of his fingers, he looked in but there was only darkness.

"sire?" siren called. "it is just a space rock, come, we have other pressing matters to attend to. It seems your in need of a new commander." he snickered glancing at the dead body that lie pale and motionless near the edge of the crater.

"just a moment." Byron examined the rock once more and then put his fingers inside of the crack. "at the ready men. I'm going to pry this open... There's no telling what might be inside." Byron said imagining some great foe.

His troops drew their swords and surrounded the crater ready to charge should the need arise. Siren crossed his arms in annoyance. Byron took a deep breath and began to pry at the crack in the rock like a giant clam. He pried harder and harder exerting his full effort until finally small bits of rubble began to crumble away and a rumbling sound erupted around them. Byron let out a war cry, pushing himself to his limits.

As the rocky walls crumbled away a blindingly bright light began to shine through the opening being made. The troops pointed their swords and Siren looked with amazement and disbelief.

The crack spread across the whole rock splitting it into two pieces that soon fell apart from each other raising more dust and light as bright as the sun. Byron and his troops all shielded their eyes and some shied away from this reproduction of their worst enemy.

The light faded and as it did Byron drew his own sword trying to see through the haze. The dust cleared and light gone now Byron couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him floating where the center of the rock once was, was a girl no older than seven, floating in mid air with her petite arms wrapped around her knees, her black eyelids were covering her eyes peacefully and her black lips parted softly and formed syllables but no sound came out. Her long hair as white as fresh snow hung around her defying gravity. as the diamond shaped mark on her forehead dimmed she began to fall to the ground

Byron processed this and lowered his sword stepping forward quickly to catch her before she could hit the hard ground. Once the mark turned fully black, all the light was gone and the strange girl lie limp in his arms.

"sire!" siren called as he stumbled his way to Byron who stood dumbfounded by the child he had just pried out of a rock that only moments ago fell from the sky. "be careful!" his voice now held real caution and mild panic. "who knows what kind of danger it might pose!"

"it's just a child." he said calmly, he shifted her to one arm then the other and striped his fine jacket to wrap around her. She sighed softly in her sleep and clutched it tightly. The innocence before him struck something in him he did not understand. "what danger is a child?"

"it's not a child! Its.. It's.. It's not a human, it's not one of us! It's not anything from this plain or the next, it's an unknown, and a danger!"

"quiet!" he glared at his advisor. "if she becomes a problem, I will take care of it." he looked back to the child and brushed her hair from her face, he leaned close to her and inhaled her scent. "she smells human... Nothing more, maybe this is nothing more than magic. In which case, she is still a human and with such power, maybe even a plainswalker."

"sire, what are you proposing?"

"we will care for her, I will raise her."

"please, tell me you jest."

"no such luck. come, it's time to go home." and like that they departed. Strange things happened so often in Byron's life he rarely took to long to think about them any more, he had come to accept the fact that some things were unexplainable, though his advisors did not accept such facts so easily.

Ch.2 Sera Angel

3 years later...

The day was a busy one. Paperwork to read and sign, disputes to handle, and a kingdom to run. The days spent in constant work were countless now with countless more ahead. The moon waned high in the sky, beginning it's decent. Byron stared longingly at it, his chair no longer felt comfortable and he became restless.

He sighed in frustration, "I was not meant to spend my eternity behind a desk." he examined the seemingly never ending pile of paperwork that loomed in front of him, mocking him. His lack of freedom was daunting, he now felt claustrophobic, the dark ascetic life he had spent in these four walls closed in around him and smothered him. For the first time in his life this room seemed too cramped, and far to depressing for him to remain in for a moment longer.

He stood and stretched his back, popping it in many places. He then adorned his coat and quickly escaped the room that was beginning to feel like a prison to him.

Any servant or noble he passed in the hall bowed to him though he ignored them all, he had a goal now. Freedom.

He knocked on one of the doors in the hall. No answer. "Seraphim?" He called inside but still no response. He opened the door slowly and stepped into the room looking around but there was no sign of anyone. "I'm not in the mood for games today child."

After a short pause there was a quiet rustling in the direction of the closet. Byron smiled devilishly. "well, I suppose she's really not here... I'll have to get one of the servants to help round up the escaped horses." he turned to leave slowly.

Before he could take a step, out from the closet burst a small figure with pale hair and skin, and pitch black eyes and lips. "no!" she said. "I can do it! Those useless fools don't know how to treat animals! They probably let them out intentionally so they could have some excuse to eat the poor things!" she ranted in the sweetest voice.

"seraphim." he responded, instantaneously he scooped her up in his arms and propped her upright to sit on his shoulders. "the horses are well and safe, in there pen."

"but you said they were loose.."

"and you said nothing. I called you, you are expected to come. You know this." he scolded in a voice that may have terrified the strongest men of his court but the child was unfazed.

"I wanted you to find me.. I've been hiding all day, and six days before that, only coming out to eat." she pouted wrapping her arms tightly around locks of his hair.

Byron chuckled loudly at that. "you had the help worried."

"let them worry! They want to eat me."

"not everyone in the castle is out to eat you child. Do not worry, I would have their head before they could even think such things."

"then prepare stakes for the lot of them." she held on, loosely running her fingers through his long silver hair. "or hire humans. Their much easier to get along with."

"you must grow more accustomed to your surroundings." although he looked mildly ridiculous traipsing around his domain with a young sweet looking girl perched on his shoulders he maintained a serious, regal, disposition. Even as the girl began to twist small locks of his hair into braids. "you are my daughter now. This is your life. We are what we are and despite some that give our kind a bad reputation we are civilized, or, this coven is at the very least. There are some who conduct themselves in a much less... Dignified manor."

"I know..." she said wrapping her arms around his head making a crown of sorts.

Over the last three years since Seraphim's arrival lord Byron had grown more and more attached to the child and, according to his advisor, more and more soft. When she first arrived she was fearful and shy. Soon though she became fond of the lord despite his rakish fearsome appearance. She was treated well and taught by Byron the ways of this world of which she was completely unfamiliar with. She had no past, or none that she could remember. Not even Byron could fathom where she could be from or how she came to be in that fallen star. He called her Seraphim, named for the highest rank of the nine kinds of angels, because although he himself had never laid eyes on such a divine being, he thought that with her innocence she must be the closest thing to their likeness he'd likely ever see. Although he was busy he always made time for her and although he seemed harsh, cruel even, around her his attitude seemed to change. Over time they developed a strong bond and each of them gained something. A home for one, and for the other, a reason for existing.

Byron and Seraphim left the castle grounds on foot, with his speed it was only a few minutes sprint into the village. When they arrived the guards at the gate bowed but he waved them off, telling them not to announce his arrival as per usual custom. Although feared across the land few outside the castle walls knew his face, and so he could venture out without being hounded by fearful subservient underlings or attacked by one of the many who'd love to see him dead.

He walked the moonlit streets casually, his nondescript black coat was the only thing keeping him from being discovered. He was hard to miss, towering more than two feet taller than even the tallest man here with the added height of his companion. Many others wandered the streets, in this hold everyone, even the humans, rose at night. Seraphim didn't question where they were headed although she had no idea. A few of the shadier characters spoke in hushed tones gesturing discreetly to Byron. He payed them no mind.

Byron stopped and knocked on the door of a wooden shack, there was no porch light and the darkness on the inside of the dusty window gave the appearance of vacancy, but he knew better. After a moment the door creaked open ever so slightly. Seraphim leaned to the side but all she could see through the crack was a single almost glowing red eye. She shuddered and gripped Byron's hair more tightly. He made no move to console her.

The eye looked straight ahead for a face, then slowly drifted upwards until it came to rest on the stern visage of Byron. Then drifted slightly upwards again to that of seraphim. Just the look made her feel uneasy.

"my lord." the quiet voice behind the door said in recognition. "how may I serve you this fine evening?"

"I require an escape" he said calmly. "for both of us."

"very well then." the door creeped open and but behind it there appeared to be nothing but darkness. "come right in." Byron stepped in, he was able to see his way easily through the dark. The shack smelled dank, wet like mildew. Seraphim kept her mouth shut, not sure if it was safe to speak or not. Unable to see the figure of whatever it was the red eye had belonged to. There were two sets of foot steps then the creaking of a door. She could tell they were headed down stairs now. Cold air rushed around them and Byron ventured forth accompanied by the pair of red eyes that turned back every now and then to check on them. She was beginning to shiver, the cold and darkness made her feel sick. Byron noticed this time.

"a little light would be much appreciated."

There was a soft chuckle. "turning back into a day-walker are we?"

"the light isn't for my comfort."

Still walking The strange figures' bright eyes drifted upwards to appraise the small girl on his shoulders. "right. How insensitive of me. The human can't see a thing can she? I'm not used to having human visitors. It's an odd feeling, like letting your cattle sleep in your chamber.. Not that she's cattle!" he caught himself before Byron could react.

once they reached flat ground again a moment later a switch flicked and dim light began to spread across the room from tube-like fixtures in the ceiling. The room was somewhat cramped, filled to the brim with metal machines some with monitors that remained off for the moment. There were buttons everywhere and the room looked at least six times bigger than the shack appeared from the outside. Seraphim's mouth hung open slightly in were countless viles and tubes filled with liquids of all colors and some odd looking things in jars that moved and squirmed like living things.

"my lord, how long will you be gone?" said the now visible stranger. Seraphim was surprised to see that it appeared to be no more than a child her age. A young boy with bright red, now almost violet, eyes and curly blonde hair.

"a week, no longer." he said "can you manage that?" they followed the sweet looking blonde boy down a long hallway created by tall shelves of various unknown content. The shelves ended at an open area with a thick looking metal door on the far side. The boy unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He returned a moment later smiling. "will this do?" trailing after him was another man that looked exactly like Byron, and on the mans shoulders it looked like a small wooden doll, the same approximate size as Seraphim.

Her breath caught in her throat. "a... Clone!" she exclaimed pointing to the Byron Doppelgänger. Her surprise was ignored.

"I will of course require a sample for the other one." the blonde continued, business as usual.

"of course." Byron said lifting Seraphim off his shoulders and placing her on the floor. She looked up at him nervously. "that." he pointed at the lifeless mannequin on the shoulders of the Byron doppelgänger. "is called a guest. It takes the DNA of any person and creates an exact model. Right down to personality."

"it can do all that... With DNA?"

"with blood." He kneeled down so he wasn't to so much taller than her. "I'm going to cut you. Give me your hand." slowly but obediently she did so. He held her hand, palm upwards, and quickly sliced it open with a flick of his nail. She inhaled sharply but nothing else. The doppelgänger took the mannequin from off his shoulders and handed it to Byron. He held Seraphim's wrist and pressed her palm against the forehead of the doll, smearing it with blood.

Soon it began to glow and shift, like water or wet clay it molded itself growing hair and other defined characteristics. Soon eyes appeared and like magic it seemed as if seraphim was starring into a mirror.

"it's quite useful," Byron mused. "for all sorts of things, escapes, assassination attempts, so on. Ryan has a very unique skill set. He once tried to overthrow my entire empire."

"and nearly succeeded might I add!" the boy said smiling. "but in the end I conceded defeat, not because I doubted my ability to triumph, he simply made me an offer he knew I could not refuse." he laughed, looking like nothing more than a sweet child. Seraphim found it hard to believe such an innocent kid could be a force strong enough to nearly overthrow Byron.

"in exchange for his quiet surrender and future assistance, I promised him his safety and access to any resources he may ever need... Everything in this room is funded by me." he explained. "He may appear 'cute' but his age is more than double mine. He is indeed a genius."

"It's not as if I were born or reborn this way, you'd be surprised how much knowledge you acquire in just shy of one millennia." he jested.

This was not anything to new to Seraphim but no matter how many impossible things she found out each one still shocked her. Byron stood and lifted seraphim back up onto his shoulders. At the exact same moment the doppelgänger did the same with the fake Seraphim. It was so strange to see.

"does this mean we're going somewhere?" she asked trying to avoid noticing the oddities in the room.

"it does." he then turned to address Ryan. "Your payment will be discussed upon our return."

"very well." he smiled following them back down the hallway and then up the stairs. When they got to the door Ryan stopped Byron, "may I speak with with you for a moment in private?"

He was sucpitious. "alright.." he put seraphim on the ground and nodded for her to go. "start back toward the entrance of the village, don't speak to anyone." she paused but nodded reluctantly and did as she was told. "what is it?" he asked as he watched her walk away.

"what do you plan to do with that girl?"

"how is that your business."

"it isn't, but your mental stability is."

"what are you suggesting?" he became defensive looking Ryan in the eye incredulously.

"in her state, she's not likely to survive." he shrugged. "She's to innocent. Crush her now and she will be far more likely to see her better years. In our world, such virtue comes at too high a cost." he frowned crossing his arms.

"I will protect her from the harsh reality of this world." he lowered his voice and spoke adamantly.

"you can't protect her from everything, she's only human, and humans are fragile creatures, they have to die sometime and she is no exception." he lowered his voice as well and turned back into the darkness. "heed my warning or not, if you continue down this path, the way you treat her will send her to an early grave."

Byron had had enough. He left slamming the door behind him without saying another word. Ryan had no idea how thorough his determination was.

Ch. 3 Gruesome Deformity

Seraphim walked timidly down the road. She was scared and the forces around her sensed it quickly. Bright, threatening shadows eyed her, she tried to avoid acknowledging them. Her heart beat faster and the darkness made it hard for her to see anything. All around her the night whispered and plotted, making her nervous. The fear growing inside of her made her want to run but she knew better, they were like dogs, if you run they will chase.

It was to dark to see much, but what she could see was a figure standing in the middle of the path before her, it's calculatingly cold eyes were glued to her. She kept walking, not wanting to slow down. As she passed by the figure she attempted to give him a wide berth of space. somehow she ran straight into him.

"young miss, what could you be doing in a place like this, your far to... Beautiful to be walking on your own." the man said, his voice was honey sweet, that paired with the glowing eyes Seraphim knew exactly what he was. His face was shadowed by a hood concealing his appearance though.

"I-I.." she stammered. "my lord is coming soon, he's a terrifying man of more than seven feet tall with claws that could make a mountain rend." she said hoping the image would scare this man away from whatever he may be plotting.

"really?" slowly he turned his head looking back and forth, "I haven't seen such a man, you should stay with me, introduce me like a good little sacrifice." he chuckled darkly and reached a hand out to grasp her shoulder tightly.

The second his cold skin touched hers she panicked, she tried to push his hand away but he latched on with his nails that seemed more like claws. She didn't even think to scream. "get away!" she demanded.

"now now, thats now way to talk to someone who holds your pitiful life In their hands." he grabbed her by the hair and threw her, she hit the ground hard and skidded a few feet, stopped when her head slammed into the hard stone wall of a nearby building. She tried to sit up but her whole body hurt, she looked down and saw a long cut on the outside of her left arm. She was bleeding and within moments the one threat turned into many. Attracted by the scent of her fresh hot blood they gathered. Dark figures, glowing eyes, hungry fiends. They approached rather quickly, like gulls descending on an abandon picnic. However the first one, the one who had thrown her stood closest facing the hoard crouched protectively and growling menacingly.

"this ones mine! Back off!" reluctantly they obeyed though none took their eyes off the girl and him. He stood up straight now and laughed smugly. "I wanted to enjoy this." he turned to face her. "but there's no point with such an audience. So fear not love, I'll make this quick."

But he never got the chance, just as he finished his words of reassurance he found himself immobile. Through where his heart was, or should be, a long sword ran. Seraphim hadn't seen it happen and based upon the surprised gasp of amazement from the crowd she assumed none of them had either. The blade now seeped and dripped with black blood and the chichkabobed man coughed, blood gushed from his mouth and eyes wide his hood fell back revealing a rather handsome visage now contorted in agony. He turned his head in slow jerky movements to look behind him, to see who the culprits was.

On the other end of the very long sword was Byron, looking more frighteningly malice than usual. In one quick easy motion He twisted the blade inside the handsome man and moved then once he had flipped the blade with one elegant powerful thrust upwards the handsome mans entire upper body was completely cut in half. The corpse fell just shy of Seraphim who cowered in fear.

"she told you I was coming." Byron put simply. Then he turned to address the crowed of horrified spectators. "let this be a warning to you all, don't touch what doesn't belong to you." his voice was terrifying. "now leave or ill drive this blade through all of you until there's no one left standing!" he commanded and all who had gathered to watch scattered in fear.

Seraphim still sat cowering against the wall, she couldn't take her eyes off the ever growing pool of blood in front of her. Tears streamed down her face for that first time in her known life and also for the first time she was truly afraid of Byron. The tears bubbled into sobbs and soon she was completely hysterical. Byron came to scoop her up, planing a hasty retreat. When he came closer she scrambled away some huddling against the wall covering her head. He paused, surprised by her reaction. He had saved her, she should be grateful.

"come child." he demanded but she made no effort to come. Frustrated and somewhat hurt by her reaction he reached out and pulled her up by her arm cradling her like an infant then dashed away. She was terrified and he could sense it. That and the smell of her sweet blood pushed him to his wits end.

He stopped once he was a fair distance from the village and set Seraphim down against the trunk of a tree. She had passed out from the mix of terror and lack of blood. He gently grabbed her arm and tore off a piece of cloth from his inner jacket to wrap the wound securely.

His hands and coat were covered in her blood and that made it hard for Byron to concentrate on anything but that scent. He stared at his hands once he had stopped her bleeding. He fought with himself but in the end his instincts triumphed over his nature. He had to taste it, and one taste was all it took, he cleaned his hands, his arm that she had lain in, and then her wounds, careful not to make contact with the cut directly. It took all of his will power to stop there. He wanted more, not because he was hungry, he had just fed yesterday. He wanted more because it didn't taste like anything he had ever tasted before, it was so much better.

Then it hit him, how could he protect this child from the world when he struggled to even protect her from himself. The urges stopped as the logical part of his brain began to reason through the facts. What Ryan said was correct, she was only human, the memory of how she had looked at him earlier flashed through his head. "She is fragile... And unfamiliar with the way of this world..."

And so in his mind he was set, she would become strong enough to protect herself and he would be the one to make sure of it, even if it meant becoming the monster she feared he had become. He knew what this meant, that one day she may grow to resent him, but it seemed like the only reasonable solution. Only a bit better than throwing her into the world, he would become just as cruel as it, at least then he could control the situation.

He picked her up gingerly and cradled her against his chest. He set corse for the border of his land, it was not his original intention but now he felt it was time to pay his dear sister a visit.


	2. Part 2

Ch. 4 Triumph of Cruelty

2 days pass...

The sun began to set on the horizon. The capital of Tambuel would soon be stirring with life. Lillian watched as the light faded out of view. She had been up for hours; the nightmares that plagued her dreams kept sleep at bay. This was nothing new, but the past three days the demons of her dreaming were were particularly frightening. Her violet eyes stared out over the decaying land and sighed.

"it's only a matter of time before..." she stopped herself from finishing the thought. Keeping that sadness inside it would soon fester into the anger she needed to attain her goals. Hatred, in her mind, was the greatest unstoppable force. It had sustained her for so long without fail.

A cold wind blew, she shuddered wrapping herself more tightly in her ebony winter robe. Tonight would be another particularly dark night, the cloud cover rolled in even thicker than it had been earlier, blocking out the remainder of the setting sun. And with the suns retreat, her interest followed.

As the night grew darker so did Lillians mood. Each passing eve reminded her more and more of the life she had lost. She retreated to the main hall of her castle. Empty, as usual. Due to her foul mood few were willing to come near her as of late. Just as she took her seat in the large plush chair in front of the cozy fire a quiet knock came.

"who is it entreating entrance?"

But there was no responce.

"sir," she said,"or Madame, answer me."

The only noise was the crackling of the wood in the fireplace

"whatever foe or force that lingers on the other side of my door, I demand you make yourself known!" she grew more frustrated.

Still nothing, so with an angry sigh she stood and made her way to the door. She opened it slightly, when she saw nothing she threw the door open. "I grow tired of your games!" she yelled into the empty hallway. Her echo was the only thing that responded. In a huff she slammed the door but the second she turned to leave she heard another knock even louder than before. She wretched the door open again. There was darkness there, and nothing more. "I will warn you once more, whatever demon or mage is here who thinks this is so humorous, I swear to you I'll cut your heart out!" she slammed the door shut again huffing in anger. She half expected it to knock again so she waited but none came. Satisfied with herself thinking she must have scared them off she went back to her chair in front of the fire. She relaxed, feeling a bit safer the lack of sleep began to take its toll. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing grew slow and even.

Once sleep was on the edge of taking her she smiled in peace, and once she smiled a knock sounded at the door. She had had her fill, she drew her blade from the display near the fire and went to the door. She opened it swiftly and with all of her fury and fear she lunged at what she expected to be open air. Instead the shining blade was tarnished with the blood of the person who had knocked.

"you have... Visitors" he managed before collapsing to the floor crumpled and dead.

"oh... "she said, she left the sword in his body and stepped over him careful to not stain her cloths with his blood. "thank you." she paid no more mind to him and went to see who her guests could be. It may have only been a regular human but Lillian felt much better now having let off some of her anger. She pulled out a handkerchief wiped off the bit of blood on her hands.

"lady Lillian!" a maid called running down the hallway, it sounded rather urgent.

"what is it now." she barely paused to acknowledge the woman.

"your guest."

"yes I know I have guests."

"one in particular is exceptionally handsome and quite charming." she swooned.

With that Lillian smiled. "another lord from falkenwreath sent to court me into giving up my land. I'll have to steal his heart and cut it from his chest before he gets too comfortable. Obviously the last corpse I sent back wasn't a strong enough message."

"I don't believe it's so. He wears a crest I'm not familiar with."

"what does it bare?" she stopped to look at the chambermaid.

She thought for a moment. "I believe it was a raven grasping a bundle of deathbell in its claws with some sort of coin in its beak."

"are you sure... Are you absolutely sure thats what you saw?" she sounded grave and it made the maid feel nervous.

"yes malady. I am sure, I saw it closely. You see I sneezed in his presence and he offered me a rag to clean my face and that rag bore that crest. Oh it smelled so sweet he must be a Devine." she blushed looking down.

"he is no Devine..." Lillian gritted her teeth, "he is my brother."

Lillian dismissed her maid and went to the front entryway. She hesitated at the door. she hadn't seen her brother in more than fifty years. She opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway calmly.

Byron didn't seem to notice, there were three castle maids catering to him, each swooned and laughed and smiled treating him like a god.

"are you sure we can't get you anything sir?" one almost pleaded.

"yes, I've just made a fresh batch of tea! It's imported from the weaster islands. I'm sure it would be to your liking!" They bowed to him.

"no, no thank you." he smiled

"oh please there must be something I can do for you." the third and youngest said almost seductively dropping to her knees. "your boots are so dirty! Please let me clean them for you." and she began to wipe the mud off his boots.

"it's quite alright." he made no move to stop her from servicing him. The other girls giggled.

Lillian crossed her arms and cleared her throat tapping her foot impatiently.

All three of the maids stopped what they were doing and came to stand before her bowing their heads low. They said nothing out of fear.

"back to your duties." she said, still calm.

"yes malady." they all left quickly glad to avoid sanctions.

Byron almost seemed disappointed. He stood, one boot clean one still dirty. "hello dear sister."

"don't you 'dear sister' me." she narrowed her eyes. "what spell were you infecting my staff with."

"no spell." his smile faded. "it is a humans natural response. My natural allure." he opens his arms as if expecting her to embrace him. She stood as still as stone. He let his arms fall back to his side. "how have you been?"

"Besides being trapped in a never ending hell while spiraling into a deeper and deeper hole of insanity with no end in site?"

"sister. why do you choose to dwell upon the negative?"

"when your only family barters away your soul we will see how positive you become."

"if I had a soul to sell I would for you... Sister."

"stop it! Stop acting like what you did was alright."

"we've had this discussion a thousand times."

"then we have nothing more to talk about." she turned to leave but Byron stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away. "keep your hands off me!"

"wait. I have business."

"what do you want!?"

Before Byron could answer there was a large crash from a nearby room promptly followed by an "Oops... sorry."

A kind male voice consoled her. "Its quite alright, the lady of the house wasn't all to fond of that vase in the first place." he laughed a deep throaty laugh and placed a hand on her shoulder escorting her back into the entryway. He was an older man with wrinkles and thick glasses, he looked kind and completely out of place here, he wore a brown robe and his rosy cheeks were testament to his human heart. "I'm sure a sincere apology will clear the air." his eyes looked like crescents when he smiled.

Looking down, ashamed, Serra nodded; she approached Lillian without fear and curtsied, "I'm really sorry about the vase Madame." Byron watched this interaction closely, judging how well her apology would be received.

Serra was ignored completely, instead Lillian shot Byron a look that could kill, "Is this why your here?" she gestured to the child who looked up to see what was meant by that.

"Sister, please listen before you make assumptions."

"This is your sister? But your hair is white and hers is black, and your eyes are brown and hers are purple." she inferred.

"We had very different upbringings." Byron said, "We were much less dissimilar when we were born."

"Can I call you aunt Lilly?" she asked Lilliana in an all to sweet voice.

She was not amused, "no." she looked at the child who reached out a hand and grasped the ebony fabric of her winter robe.

"Please?" she begged looking up at lilliana with her large innocent eyes.

Lilliana was almost taken in by this, such purity was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She brushed the feelings away though and glared once again at Byron. "Where did this child come from?"

"Is it really so inconceivable that I am her father?"

"I'm being serious!"

"As am I. " he smiled.

"Having a child would insinuate that you had the self control to have a personal relationship with a mortal."

"You're one to preach on matters of self control? Your subjects call you Lilliana of desire. For you fulfill one and all so long as they are your own."

" Ill cut your heart out!"

"As you have so many mortal men?"

"What are you saying?"

"I believe you have forgotten what its like to feel emotions for another living creature."

"Life is something of little meaning here, when such a commodity is so easy to come by its harder for one to find reasons to cherish it."

"That is beside the point. I believe you need to regain your humanity."

"Regain my humanity… this coming from the bastard that took it from me in the first place!" she yelled.

"Bite your tongue!" he was growing tired of her bad attitude. "I did what I had to! I saved your life! You told me you didn't want to die! I knew I was selfish in what i did but I couldn't lose you to the plague like mother and father. "

That silenced her, those words were like a proverbial slap in the face.

Ch. 5 Mark of the Vampire

When the plain of Yexus, their home, was vibrant with life and luscious greenery, when forest was abundant and the curse of vampirism had yet to sweep its way across the land Byron and Lilliana had been the young children of a farmer and his wife. They had both been adepts, ones who could sense and draw upon the mana, but Lilliana was to young to become an apprentice, and Byron was expected to stay and tend the farm as his father aged.

It was on Byron's twentieth year that the plague hit. The once beautiful land began to rot and millions upon millions had died. That included both his mother and father. Byron cared for his younger sister, and in that first year they survived well enough. In five years time the land their family had toiled over for generations no longer could sustain any crop. Because they lived so far from the major holds they had avoided most of the looting and riots. With their savings dwindling and land that would not produce a profit they had little choice but to move. They moved their home to the hold of

Surrellic.

It was once great in its glory but had now become impoverished . Beggars covered every street and it seemed no one really lived. with their pale faces and dark eyes they were nothing but remnants of beings. Lillian set up their new house while Byron went out looking for work. One would think a strong able bodied man of his stature and build would be valuable, but no one would even give him a second look.

Feeling discouraged he started back toward his new hovel. On his way though he was stopped by a man, the man was wearing fine cloths and seemed to be the only one around not sickly despite his equally pale skin. The man offered Byron a job if he came right that instant and, in desperate need of coin, Byron went with him.

It had been a trap and he had been attacked. nearly drained of all life he was left to die.

But Byron survived though not as himself. He returned home in a daze, and soon realized what had happened to him... He had been infected with the curse. Lilliana was afraid, not of him but of surviving without him. He thought he would never wish this fate upon her and so sought another way to quell her new fear of death.

He left and she begged him to stay, pleading, expressing her fear of death. He promised he would return and he did. And when he did return it was with knowledge and a plan. He Assured her everything would be alright. He was to unsure of himself to turn her into what he had become, and so he had found another wAy.

Byron pressed deep and drew upon the darkest mana he had gathered and with them he called forth an unimaginable force. The demon looked to him for the details of his contract. He offered his soul for his sisters immortality but it refused. It only desired untainted human souls.

Byron pleaded but to no avail, the black misty figure stretched a hand out toward him and offered him a deal, his sisters immortality in exchange for a human soul. After a short consideration he agreed. he would lure a barmaid into a back room and bring her before the demon as payment. they agreed to this sacrifice and byron signed a black sacrament in his own blood. He executed his plan that night, he knocked the woman out and presented her to the demon. The dark spirit laughed an evil laugh and brushed the woman aside. Byron was confused and the entity explaind, he had become impatiant while waiting for Byron and so had already chained the soul of none other than his sister.

She lie motionless on the floor of their hovel. Her naked body glowing violet, her hair now as black as night instead of the glistening silver of their heritage. Scars covered every inch of her skin like engravings on a wall sealed with dark magic.

The demon commanded her to rise, when there was no responce a long dark claw extended out and pierced her through her chest. She shrieked and was lifted by the claw.

The claw dislodged it's self from her body and she fell to her knees gasping for air. The wound should have been fatal but it closed quickly leaving no trace. She kneeled on the ground before it, clutching her chest. Byron was to stunned to move. His sister was now forever bound to this cruel being, indebted to it for every day she still lived.

Ch. 6 Bonds of Faith

Lilliana stood shoulders slumped before Byron. "I never asked for this." she said almost inaudibly.

"you asked me to help you escape death, that much I have done." he spoke with the voice of nobleman.

"but for how much longer." she sighed turning away from Byron.

"what is that suppose to mean?" he was angry now.

"don't you see... This land, it's power, and even the demons that dwell upon it are all beginning to decay. And that includes..." she stopped unable to utter the name of the shadow that kept her bound.

"and so what does that mean for you, shouldn't that be good for you?" he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, both of them forgetting their feud momentarily. Sera watched, confused, and the old man soon came and escorted her away leaving the siblings to have a private moment.

Once the audience was gone, liliana turned to face her brother looking down, he put a hand on each shoulder and lowered his head in an attempt to make her meet his eyes. When she spoke it was a broken wisper, "as his power fades, so does mine... As he dies so do I, and so does this land. I may damn him to the darkest pit of hell but I'm no fool... He must remain alive until I can unchain my soul and live without this torment. We were fools to think immortality meant living forever. I will never pay off this debt you've cursed me with!"

"what exactly is it he asks?" Byron asked calmly brushing a lock of her hair back and urging her too look up at him.

She looked up, eyes welling with tears. "it grows every year... The sum of body's I must present to him... But this year he has added another stipulation." she paused

"well, what is it?"

"the eye of serenity." her voice was grave.

"Ive never heard of such a thing."

"it is an artifact, one with great power... So I hear. He says if I bring it to him along with the last of the souls i owe, my debt will be payed. I will be free... Finally free to live as my own. I only have ten years left. If I don't have it by then, the deals off." she stressed every syllable emphasizing her point.

"why have you not gone to retrieve it? This is your chance!" he looked into her eyes intently. "sister, the year is almost up, you must act now why haven't you gone already?"

She finally looked him in the eye, his burned with such honest intensity it was almost hard to tell he was more than just a human. "no one knows what it looks like. It was said to have only existed on this plain for the last decade or so, maybe less... I have been charged with its retrieval for the last five years, I have searched and searched.. But to no avail."

"Well, what does it look like? What is its origin? Where was it last?" he urged.

"no one knows... It's an enigma, I'm not even sure it exists in the first place."

"then how does he know of it?"

"i was told it is from the plain of his origin. it was apparently sent here almost a decade ago but no one has ever seen it."

Byron pulled his sister in for a hug, he held her tight and she didn't fight him, her shoulders slumped and she said nothing.

"if it will please you sister I will find it. I will pay off the debt that was rightfully mine in the first place. Your debt will be paid by the years end"

"how can you expect to find something in three seasons that I failed to uncover in nearly twice that many years?"

"I have my ways. Give me this and I will not fail you." he let go of her and with a low sweeping bow knelt before her.

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "you are a fool."

"if you think me a fool then let me be for you."

She placed a hand on his head. "if that is what you wish.. I will not deny you it. Just as you gave me what I asked for I shall do the same. I had all but given up. My fait is once again in your hands alone." she said but without much confidence in him.

He stood. "I thank you... Now." then something struck him. "seraphim."

"the girl?" liliana looked to the door sera had left through. "I suppose... I could keep her here. My house is staffed by humans... Will that be alright or..."

"that would be to her liking." he sighed. "But I had no intent on leaving her alone." he was stern again, the brief moment of submission over.

" She wouldn't be alone."

"from what I've seen the way your staff behaves I may prefer her alone."

"I thought you accounted their behavior to your 'irresistible allure'." she smiled devilishly.

"yes... Well.. I hope that's all there is to it." he cleared his throat. "I don't want her picking up any bad habits."

"a true parent you are, they couldn't be any worse than the things she could pick up in your domain." She laughed coldly.

"very funny." he replied supremely unamused.

She sobered "I can take care of a child. And should she become to much, she seems to enjoy the company of my advisor." liliana frowned.

Byron shook his head "I came to you because of her. You see, I recently came close to losing her. It was such a feeling... One I would never like to feel again."

"so why come here? I can only revive the dead not prevent the act of death."

"I had planned on borrowing some of your mana..."

Lillianas eyes went wide and she stared at Byron, speechless. "you dare come to me..." she looked wild with rage, "looking for assistance in damning some young girl to the eternal hell I've suffered through!" she shrieked. With a loud crack her hand whipped back and slapped byron across the cheek. "I would never!"

Byron's head had been forced to turn with the power of the blow, when he answered it wasn't angry like liliana had expected it would be, but instead was soft and pleading, "I'm sure it's selfish, and now, to see what it's done to you... But I can not just stand by and watch her die."

"you speak as if its urgent. is she sick?"

"no... It is no illness that's killing her, but she is dying. Every day, she is that much closer to death." his dark eyes seemed weary and tired.

"thats the natural cycle of things. She is human. That's how its suppose to go. The most you can do without risking her soul is extend the few hundred years she may live naturally. Or you could change her." she shrugged.

Byron said nothing to that, he simply looked away and turned his back to her.

After a moment she understood. "your afraid arnt you, afraid you can't do it is that it?" he didn't respond. "have someone else,"

"no!" he interrupted her, his voice angry.

She shook her head, "I knew she was not your daughter." she scoffed.

He turned back to face her again slowly. "and why do you say that now?" he narrowed his eyes.

"if she were, you would not have had such a feaverant look at the thought of someone else touching her. you have a claim on her body~" she mused.

"she's only a child!" the look on his face was one of disgust and his voice filled with appall.

"come now, after all these years I'm to believe age has any meaning to you? Admit it." she looked him dead in the eye expecting surrender instead she hit a wall of cold opposition.

"your sick." he grimaced.

"so I've been told." she smiled. "well, I shall care for her... I will do my best to prepare her for this world. I promise you she will be alive when you return."

"then I supposed it is settled." he didn't move.

The awkward silence persisted. "I have notes." liliana remembered

"hm?"

"all the information I have gathered about the eye of serenity. If you'd like to stay a night and look them over... It would give you time to say goodbye."

"I may... I could use any help I can get. I need somewhere to start."

"then it is indeed settled. Will you be needing a meal?"

Thinking it over quickly he nodded. "if it won't cause any trouble."

"I think I can manage it. Go find your child, I have business."

"very well." and he departed down one of the long side corridors.

Liliana took her leave down the main hall and the maid who had told her about her guests arrival was waiting for her at the door. Liliana snapped her fingers.

"mlady?" she bowed.

"tell the young girl who was here earlyer that our guest has taken a liking to her, have my tailor make her up something nice to wear and ensure she's clean."

"may I ask why mlady?"

"she will be joining us for dinner this evening." she said with a devilish smile. Her maid bowed and went to attend to her work. Lilliana laughed boisterously as she strode down the hall.


End file.
